


Starlit Lakeside

by Haanbeii



Series: Gatekeeper's World [2]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flashback, He's 16 currently tho, Ikuma is 13 in this, World-Travelling, i guess, im no good at writing characters i didn't create :(, the hugtto girls are all ooc im sorry, they're only mentioned tho - Freeform, you can pry hana/homare from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Hana, Homare,  Emiru, and Saaya met a young woman named Mei La who takes them to a magical place. Mei La's brother goes missing, and they split up to find him. At the side of a lake in a park, Homare listens to a young teen's troubles.(You don't have to read the first on to read this one!)
Relationships: Kagayaki Homare & Ikuma Mochizuki, Kagayaki Homare & OC, Kagayaki Homare/Nono Hana
Series: Gatekeeper's World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584118
Kudos: 1





	Starlit Lakeside

It had been a while since their friends had returned to the future. Not only that, things had changed. Homare and Hana had started dating, the new school year had started. Emiru was now a first year in middle school, so the quartet spent more time together. But deep down, they all knew that something was missing.

It just wasn't the same without Harry, Hugtan, and Ruru.

Now that Criasu was gone, they were just normal girls, with only the memories of their magical adventures and friends. Sure, things were changing and evolving, but it still felt different with the lack of the people and abilities they had become accustomed to throughout their journey as the Pretty Cure.

That day was a normal day for them all. After school, they all decided to go to the park to relax for a bit.

That's what they would have done, if things didn't happen the way they did.

As they were walking, they saw something purple appear. It was some sort of vortex. And someone was coming out of it.

It was an older girl, with lavender hair tied in two ponytails down her shoulders. She wore a blue dress with a ruby necklace, and tied around her forehead was a dark blue bandanna. With a sigh, she slipped her tri-colored object into her bag and turned to face them. A gasp escaped her lips and she swore under her breath.

"Did you see that?"

The girls were shocked.

"Um, yes?" Hana managed to spit out, and the woman frowned.

"Oh dear. I wasn't planning on taking so many visitors back with me this time."

"Visitors?" Emiru asked, "Why would we go somewhere with a strange lady who just came out of a portal."

"Right." The lavender haired woman sighed. "You can call me Mei La. I come from a world far away from yours. I travel to and from different worlds, to learn more, and explore. My brother, Ayaki, asked me to do something for him here."

She sighed, looking around before continuing. "When someone learns about your secret, you're supposed to bring them to the Gatekeeper's world. You're given the option of becoming a Keeper as well. If you don't want to, I suppose I can let this slide. Not many people want to deal with magic in some of these worlds,"

"Magic?" Saaya muttered. "We... dealt with magic some time ago."

"Ah? Then, you must be the Pretty Cure then." Mei La hummed. "I suppose that the time that you were fighting has passed though." She turned to them. "Aya just wanted me to take a picture of something pretty for his partners to see. He's trying to convince them to become Keepers, but they keep refusing him. If you want to come with me back to my world, please give me a little bit."

"We want to come with you!" Hana blurted out, and the other three nodded.

"Our friends are no longer with us. With these powers, we might be able to see them again! We'd even be able to help other people out, even if we aren't Pretty Cure, I say!" Emiru declared. "That's why!"

"Emiru is right," Homare nodded. "Even if we no longer are the Pretty Cure, we can still protect those that need our help!"

"Agreed." Saaya nodded. "We'll go to your world with you."

"I see," Mei La smiled. "Follow me then."

\- - - - - - -

"Unlocker, sir."

They all had grabbed Mei La's arms when they stepped into the portal, and in a blink of an eye, they were somewhere else.

"Mei La, you've returned?" An older man wearing armor looked at her. "Ah, you've brought guests."

"Yes." Mei La nodded. "Introduce yourselves to our Unlocker. He is our leader."

"My name is Hana Nono. This is my girlfriend, Homare Kagayaki, and these are our friends Saaya Yakushiji and Emiru Aisaki."

"I see. I understand you are all the Pretty Cures of your world?"

They nodded, and the Unlocker followed.

"I am Kazmir Zima, the Unlocker. A pleasure to meet you. You already know her, but this is Mei La. She currently has the highest aptitude for being the next Unlocker. She is my apprentice." He stood up and shook the girls' hands, before heading towards the door. "Let us head to the Keyforge."

\- - - - - - -

"Marie, it's me." Kazmir knocked on the door. "We have visitors."

"Unlocker, sir." Marie smiled. "Come in. Mark, honey! Please come here."

A young male frowned as he made it down the stairs. "Already?"

"Yes Mark. Something could happen to me when I am away. You've heard the stories of what happened to Liliac Kura-," She paused as she noticed Mei La. "I'm sorry, Miss Mei La. Is your brother okay? He isn't talking to Rosella, so she's worried."

"I haven't been home in days. Neither has Ayaki. It can't be helped that he was stuck with Mother." Mei La grumbled as she entered the forge with the others. "I'm going to stay out here."

"Alright, first up is you." Marie pointed to Homare. "Follow me."

She lead her into a room with computers inside, and closed the door. "Listen with your mind and your heart." She said, as she pressed a button on a computer and a machine started up.

 _Speak what your heart says in response to these questions,_ a voice rang out Homare's mind. She flinched. It was weird. _What do you resonate with?_

"Light." Homare said, suddenly, as if she wasn't answering it herself.

 _I see_ , The voice continued, 'What do you see as a symbol of yourself?'

Again, it was an automatic response. "A star."

 _Mm. I shall analyze you now._ The machine beeped for a moment, and then a stone popped out. It was orange and it has a yellow star on it, and a blue stripe down the middle

"This is your dreamcore. It will become your key." Marie spoke suddenly. "You have the element of light and the ability to give a power boost to others."

Homare was ushered out of the room the other three were sent in, one at a time.

"I suppose you all have fighting experience." Kazmir said to them when things are done. They all nodded. "You are free to explore to city. Please return here in about an hour."

"I need to go check up on my brother." Mei La said, grabbing her Key. "You're free to come with. I'll make something for you to eat."

The girls agreed and grabbed onto Mei La again.

"Open, to the my home in the city of Nightoath!" Mei La shouted as a purple portal appeared. They all stepped inside and soon were they were in front of a mansion.

"Ikuma!" She knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

There was response, and she begrudgingly got her house keys out of her pocket. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table, next to a wad of cash that looked untouched.

[Ikuma,  
I had to go out on a mission. I'm sorry, please make your own dinner, or go out. The choice is yours.  
Love, Mom.]

Mei La snarled, before shouting. "IKUMA!" Again, there came no response.

She reached into her pockets and grabbed her phone, scrolling through he contacts list hurriedly.

"Ayaki, have you been home?"

"No." came the voice on the line. "I've been in the world of Rune Factory for a whole week."

"Mom left Ikuma alone, and he's not in the house. Ugh! I have so much stuff to do, and that woman can't even take care of the one child she's overprotective of?" Mei La shouted in the receiver. "She holds him back, then he gets rejected, and she expects him to just deal with being alone?"

"I can come back and help look!" Ayaki replied. "I was with Doug and Dylas but we weren't doing anything."

"No! I'll deal with it myself!" Mei La hissed, before sighing. "I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and groaned.

"We'll help look for him." Saaya said. "Cheer up, Mei La."

"Right!" Hana smiled. "Hooray, hooray Mei La! We can do it!"

"...Thank you. I'm sorry for dragging you all into this. Let's split up. He couldn't have gone far, he's only 13 and he doesn't have a key." 

\- - - - -

Homare was looking around the northwestern sector of the city It wasn't very big, but he couldn't have left, right? Mei La had gone to the resturants in the city, in case he had gone there without the cash.

She was heading towards a lake within a park when she heard a splash. She went to go investigate.

In the lake, there was someone with silver hair It was longer on one side, and the tips were dyed dark blue. He turned around, and gasped.

"Are you Ikuma?" Homare asked, and the boy nodded.

"Did my mom come home early?" He asked, as he climbed out of the lake. His green hoodie and ripped jeans were soaked. He grabbed his sneakers and put on his socks. "I thought she was going to be gone for a while."

"No. Mei La is here, though." Homare responded. She sent the others a text message, before turning to Ikuma. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I... don't know." Ikuma frowned, his hands shaking. He shivered, likely because of the water mixed with the fall chills. "I've been having a lot of troubles lately."

"Would you like to talk to me.?"

Ikuma's orange eyes locked onto Homare's, and a flicker of happiness shone in them. "Yeah."

She took him to a park bench, and they sat down. "Alright. Go ahead."

"Mom., Mei, and Aya are all really good Keepers. They've been to all these different worlds. Most people start when they're 13. I turned 13, a little while ago. Mom.... she made them hold me back from making a decision of becoming a Keeper and leaving." He sighed, shivering even more. "I was... I was really sad. Then, I decided that maybe if I confessed to my best friend Rose and she accepted, I'd at least have something happy in my life. She rejected me. She's a lesbian. I still want to be her friend, but I.... I'm..." she hiccuped and began to cry. "...Mom left me all alone. She always does! I don't like being at home alone in the first place, but when I came downstairs, she was gone and.... and I don't know! I'm never going to be like my family if I can't even smile and do things for myself!"

Homare said nothing, she just ran her hands along the boy's back as he cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her after a while.

"It's okay. We all have problems. I suffered trauma a long time ago. I failed to make a jump when I was ice skating, and for a long time, I felt alone and depressed. I met my friends and they helped me to regain my courage. I skated again. I'm sure that you can be a great Keeper when the time comes. You need to give it your all." She smiled at him. "Hooray, hooray, Ikuma!" she mimicked her girlfriend. "Do what you love, and have fun doing it. That can make you happy."

"Thank you." Ikuma smiled. "I want to go home now."

"Alright." Homare stood up. "Put on your shoes, and let's go."

(Here are the Hugtto girls' keys and dreamcores. Only Homare has her ability figured out, but Hana's element is earth, Saaya's in wind, and Emiru's is... I don't know. Fire? Saaya's is supposed to be white, but me, being the idiot I am, colored it with 'Milky White' because I felt bad not coloring it. It was a mistake. Also they all suck. And there's stuff on Hana's, Oops. The colors are funky but I tried to take inspiration for their Cure forms, so just pretend their okay hahaha."

**Author's Note:**

> i kept losing inspiration! originally, there was going to be the ceremony of them becoming keepers, but i gave up.  
> this is another gatekeeper's world thing.  
> here's the links  
> here's the twitter for ikuma: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> here's the lore page: https://gatekeepers-world.carrd.co/  
> here's the character profiles page: https://keeper-of-characters.carrd.co/  
> ikuma is special, so you get sent to this site if you click on him: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> and homare's twitter (she's very ooc)  
> https://twitter.com/HomareEtoile (very creative, ik)
> 
> i needed someone to crack jokes with ikuma, so i converted an old storage account into an rp account. i wasn't sure who to use, so i just picked homare for fun. she's very ooc because of this. basically, she just bothers ikuma, but her new year's resolution is to not be that mean anymore because he's sensitive. she's mostly for crack roleplaying tho  
> she still is looking for a hana! pm me on twitter @Haanbeii or @FullMoonIkuma or @HomareEtoile if you're interested  
> feel free to use the keys if you want to rp the hugtto girls, or you can make your own. i imagine ruru's being the opposite of emiru's. mainly purple with red hearts, and called heartbeat dance.  
> actually, just feel free to join the rp in general! make an oc, use your favorite anime character, be sonic the hedgehog (for some reason....?) if you want to! a list of characters that are open in the lore (all of them) are listed in the gatekeeper's world main page! please pm me on any of those three accounts if you want to join! i'd like more people for ikuma to interact with. keep in mind that homare is 17-18 now since she met ikuma in november of her second year of middle school.  
> idk how old emiru is so she's still in elementary school???? i guess


End file.
